Exile: Adventures of the Prince and Princess
by QSA
Summary: 16 years after the Memorial Park accident with Exile, Coro Elysium is 18 and enjoying life in the Exilean ghettoes in the branches of the worlds tallest, and only, living ice tree. One day she decides to go tobogganing down a hole in the braches, what she finds changes her life forever. -sequel to Exile: The Trip of A Lifetime-Rate and review-
1. The Mystery opponent

Chapter 1

Coro Elysium

Coro Elysium had just celebrated her 18th birthday. As she sat in the desk of her high school chair with her other classmates, Deryn, her teacher and neighbor, started to talk about the accident that occurred 18 years ago with Exile and about how the powers of an Exile mysteriously spread to other children who were not born from Exilean parents.

As Deryn continued talking about the accident and who the captains were however, Coro excitedly watched the clock above the door for it to tick to the next hour of her classes. For, she would be going to gym to see her dad and mom, along with practicing her swordsmanship and it was the last hour of the day.

Ten minutes later, Coro sat in the gym facing her father, Zoro, and mother, Tashigi, with her pair of twin swords, given to her by her father on her birthday, strapped to her back.

"Alright listen up!", Zoro yelled at the chattering students, "We have a change in plans, today we are going to see what powers you are good at. Line up, single file, and approach us when we call your name."

Slowly, the line students battled against Zoro until it was Coro's turn.

"Coro Elysium!" her mom yelled.

As Coro stepped forward, she watched her father step off the court and put his swords back in their sheaths.

_'Why aren't either of them stepping into the arena? We always train at home.'_ Coro thought as she took out her swords.

"Coro, since we train you at home, we can't give you this test. So, we have someone very special for you to battle with the permission of Alex Sharp." Zoro told her as he sat in a chair and the door to the gym opened.

In the door strode Alex Sharp, her history teacher and neighbor, who she had battled on many occasions with while training. However, when she had battled with him he had used only a rapier but, as he walked over to the arena, Coro saw he had a pair of twin swords strapped to his back.

"Mr. Sharp?" Coro asked as the man stepped into the ring and drew out the two swords.

"Nope." Alex said in a way that sent a chill up her spine.

_'Maybe Alex was only fighting with a rapier on purpose, or the other possibility is Alex must be letting someone control his body.'_ Coro thought in conclusion.

"Now… Let's see how you fight." the man said.

Coro put her swords in front of her and concentrated, waiting for the man to attack. She did not have to wait long, as the man suddenly lunged forward and slashed at her. Coro was just able to fend off the attack as the man started attacking her relentlessly, putting her on the defensive and pushing her back. Suddenly, the man leaped high into the air and started to fall. Coro saw that he was intending to knock her back out of the arena and finish the match.

"Oh no you don't!" Coro said as she whipped both her swords up into an "X" above her head. Unbeknownst to Coro, her mark started to glow gold under her shirt but the other students could see it clearly. As they caught sight of it as the sparing paused for a moment, they all gasped in disbelievement as they saw the two gold shining gears, and the small one started to slowly turn. Then, Coro did something that astonished the students further, as the man battling with Coro brought one of his swords down on her arm, as the blade hit it bent around her arm like it had hit something harder than itself. When the students focused back on the battle Coro, with inhuman speed, charged forward, jumped high into the air, and brought both blades down squarely on her opponent's upraised swords. The force behind the attack was strong enough that her opponent fell to one knee and a large spherical indent was forced into the floor. This stunned the students. But as they whispered among themselves, the battle suddenly ended when Coro landed from her attack and her opponent kicked her feet out from underneath her.

"I will say, I have never fought against my own swords before… and I certainly have never faced a better opponent." the man in control of Alex's body commented as he brought one of his swords up under Coro's neck in a sign of triumph before looking in dismay at the sword with the bent edge and saying, "I have also seemed to have ruined one of you good swords Zoro."

Stunned, Coro took in the new information. Tashigi had told her when she got the swords that they used to belong to one of the old crew members, but Coro had never expected to battle against the same person. However, before she could ask the man who he was, her friends from the line of students rushed over to her, yelling and shouting.

"Show us your mark quickly!" Harrow sharp ordered her excitedly.

"Why?" Coro asked puzzled as to what had happened.

"We'll explain later. Show us!" another told her.

"Fine." Coro said and pulled her shirt up her back, revealing her mark.

"Coro… how come you have a big gear unlike the rest of us?" Harrow asked as he saw her mark for the first time.

"Don't know, it's always been there. But it doesn't move." Coro explained as she pulled her shirt back down before asking them, "Why did you want to see it?"

"We saw it turn gold through your shirt and it started to turn like your powers were activated! At one point in the battle you _bent_ that sword's edge with _your arm_, you had inhuman speed... and strength!" Harrow practically shouted at her.

"Ok! head over to the cement blocks and we'll move on to the next test." Tashigi yelled at the milling students.

"We'll find out more at the next test, that could have been just the swordsmanship power." Coro said to them before turning and walking over to the large cement blocks in the corner of the room.

"Okay! These blocks of cement weigh close to one ton. If you can lift it you have the power of inhuman strength." Tashigi explained to them before calling out people's names. As usual, Coro's name was last. As she stepped forward and grasped the block she concentrated on lifting the heavy block. Again, her mark began to glow goldenly and began to turn. Even though everyone else saw the spectacle, Coro didn't notice as she slowly lifted the cement off the ground and found it getting lighter with each inch off the ground. By the time she had it at her head high it felt to her like it weighed like styrofoam.

"Can you lift it in only one hand?" Zoro asked as he walked over to the group. Coro slowly placed the corner in her palm and lifted it one handed into the air above her head. Students stared in astonishment as Coro was the only one of them who could lift it in one hand, the others having dropped it when they tried.

"Coro...your mark is moving." Harrow said quietly as she set the block down.

"Let's see what other powers you're..._proficient_ in." the man in control of Alex's body said as he walked over.

They quickly hurried through the next tests, this time putting Coro first, and found that she could use all but cold metal shaping and moving stuff with her eyes, "I had trouble with cold metal shaping at first too." the person controlling Alex's body commented.

"That you just have to practice on your own." Tashigi told Coro after the tests were done before turning to face the students and telling them, "Results will be posted on my door at the end of class, until then you have recess."

As Coro walked outside the gym and onto the massive branch of the Ice tree the school and ghetto was on, Harrow walked up to her and asked quietly, "Hey, me and some of the other students are going to the "hole and slide" tonight. I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

"I'll stop by after I talk to my parents about why I can use most of the powers." Coro said as she sat down on a bench near the back of the gym.

"Ok. See you tonight." Harrow told her as the bell rang and he walked away to see his results.

* * *

rate and review!


	2. The Discovery

Chapter 2

The Midnight Sky

Later that night after eating dinner with her family and practicing with both of her parents, Coro put on her twin swords, overcoat, and a bag that could hold anything before heading to the door.

"Coro wait." she heard her mother say.

Turning around, she faced her mom and dad who were holding a wrapped present.

"We want you to have your real father's hat." Zoro told her as she opened the gift.

"And we need to tell you something about your original father when you get back." Tashigi added as Coro tried on the top hat which immediately started to steam from the stack.

"Thanks! this is a great gift. But I need to go or I'll be late!" Coro told them as she left the house and headed for the center of the tree.

"I thought you weren't coming." Harrow said as he met her near the park in the center of the ghetto wearing a white overcoat with two katana swords strapped to his back.

"Parents held me up. So where is the slide?" Coro replied as she walked into the small park.

"Follow me." Harrow said as he lead her to a large white tree in the heart of the park.

"What is this large ice tree doing here?" Coro asked as they approached a group of students sitting on the roots of the white tree next to a fenced off section of the root base.

"It's part of the whole tree we're in and a section of the roots has split open making an ice tunnel about halfway down the tree." Harrow explained as he greeted the other students.

One of them grabbed a homemade toboggan and set it down on the edge of the ice roots before saying, "Harrow and Coro, your first."

"Coro get in front and I'll steer in back." Harrow said as he sat down in the back of the toboggan.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Coro asked as she sat down and pulled her collar up to help protect her from the cold air that would be in the tunnel.

"So long as we don't hit anything… hang on!" Harrow replied as they were pushed into the dark and cold tunnel. As they sped down the ice tunnel into the tree Coro was surprised as the blackness faded and was replaced with a light blue glow. As she turned her attention ahead, she noticed that the tunnel split into two with a large ice divider.

"Which way do we go?" She asked Harrow as the divider sped by on their left.

"When the tunnel divides we go left. We don't know where the other leads." Harrow said as may turned around and saw him unfogging a pair of goggles he had strapped around his head.

"But we went right!" Coro shouted back as Harrow finished cleaning the goggles and cursed as he realized what had happened.

"We'll find out today where this tunnel goes then. The tunnel we were supposed to take took us to the outer edge of the tree." Harrow said as they sped on through the tunnel.

After a few minutes of riding, Coro noticed that the floor had leveled off and was no longer sloped.

When she voiced her discovery to Harrow he replied, "Then we must be near the ground!" as suddenly the white walls of ice became clear, allowing them to see into the ice. As Coro peared into the ice she gasped in surprise as she saw what was trapped inside: a hulking steam ship.

"Look at that!" Harrow shouted at her above the roar of the wind passing by them, "Looks like the stories told to us were true."

"Yeah and I have a strange sensation of coming home." Coro yelled back as the sled they were on leveled out and began to slow as it approached the ship.

"It's huge!" Harrow exclaimed as the toboggan came to a halt at the side of a gaping hole in the ship.

"Lets go and see the inside. Maybe we can see what had happened to it all those years ago." Coro said excitedly as she unstrapped herself and pointed towards the hole in the ship where the tunnel continued.

"Wait!...What's that noise?!" Harrow said quietly all of a sudden.

As Coro listened, she slowly became aware of a throbbing vibration coming through the ice around them as she neared the hole in the ship.

"It sounds like it's running." Harrow said quietly as he followed Coro inside.

"It _is_ running!" Coro gasped in amazement as she took in the massive room and saw two large engines slowly churning around.

"This must be the engine room." Harrow said with a whistle of surprise, "To think it was running all these years….I wonder: what keeps it going?"

"Let's see, one of the doors is closed over with ice." Coro pointed out the door across the room.

"But the other is open." Harrow noted as he pointed to a open door up a set of stairs to their right.

As the pair entered the next room, Coro gave a start when she saw a massive column of pipes and two statues of people, one of a man holding a small round container with a valve, and the other of a women standing a few feet away.

"Who are they?" Harrow asked as he began rubbing the frost off of the ice coating the statues.

"It's the two captains!" Coro cried as she recognized them from the pictures in their class textbooks.

At that instant, the ice cracked around the face of the one holding the ball.

"I think they heard you!" Harrow exclaimed as the ice splintered over the statues before breaking off.

"Burr! That's cold!" The man said as he shook away the ice and turned the valve on the ball before setting it down.

"You said it." the women said as she knocked the ice off of her jacket.

When the two were completely free of ice, the man turned towards the pair and looked them carefully up and down before murmuring, "So this is what these two have grown up to be."

"Umm.. excuse me but who are you?" Harrow asked as the women picked up the ball and placed it in a round holder under the pillar of pipes.

"Kind of giving us the cold shoulder after not seeing your Aunt and Uncle, Harrow?" the man asked as he pulled a lever near the wall that was followed by the hiss of steam through pipes.

"Aunt and Uncle?!" Harrow asked surprised and confused.

"And how about a hug for your mother princess?" the women asked Coro as she walked into the engine room and pulled a few more levers.

"Whoa!..Back up! Your not my parents, and _don't _call me princess." Coro said as she followed the man into the engine room where the engines were starting to spin faster.

"You have a special mark on your back for a reason Coro that's why you were able to use all the powers... and we were with your parents when you were born Harrow, they kept switching back and forth between us when you first cried." the woman replied as the lights flicked on one by one.

"But, introductions first, I'm Quentin Mccarthy, or Q, Captain of Exile and the first." the man said as he kicked the thick ice off the other door.

"And I'm May Diyafa Alome, or May, and I'm the second Captain of Exile." May said grandly before continueing, "About 18 years ago we crashed here and were badly damaged. After about two years you, Coro Eleseum, were born followed by Harrow sharp. When we came time to fire up Exile again, we gave orders to Tashigi and Zoro to tell you about us when you were at the right age should something happen to us. Unfortunately, a bomb planted in the boiler room caused a chain reaction that froze us in time. We could only watch you by entering the minds of others."

"So it was you who battled against me in the gym." Coro caught on, gesturing to May.

"Close, it was me." Q said as he opened the frozen door to the bridge.

"Now let's see if Exile can get out of here." May said as she pulled a few levers on the bridge.

"Oh! Before I forget…" Q started as he pulled out his heart, "You both need you powers activated."

"Umm, no thank you I'm good with my powers." Harrow said nervously as he backed for the door.

"Here you go!" Q said as he hurled the blue ball at Harrow's chest. As the ball entered Harrow's chest, he collapsed as Q pulled out another and fired at Coro's chest with the same effect.


	3. The Midnight Sky

Chapter 3

The Battle

As Coro came to, she opened her eyes and looked at the concerned faces of Q and May.

"What's wrong?" Coro asked as she saw Harrow stand up and tried to do the same.

"Exile can't get out of the tree." Q said concerned, "It means that you don't have a ship to use."

"Apparently not… Exile has been making a second ship for Coro and has just finished it with a tunnel out." May said as she came into the room.

"Let's go to the cargo hold and see your new ship then!" Q said excitedly to the group as he led them through a door.

When the group entered the darkened cargo hold, Coro asked Q if he had any advice for her on piloting a new ship, "I took the liberty of giving you and Harrow all of my experience with the powers when you were unconscious incase something like this happened. So you can use them as if you had practiced for years with them." Q had replied.

"What do you mean 'incase something like this happened'?" Coro asked as May yanked on a switch and the lights started to snap on over head.

"I mean, Exile can't move so we, May and I, can't go anywhere with you. We are bound to Exile." Q explained as the lights slowly illuminated a massive sailing ship with four masts and opening in the deck that stretched the length of Exile's cargo deck. The smart looking ship had a set of twin stacks sitting in the center of the ship, side-by-side, and two stories of upper decks in the back, with a copy in the front that was three stories high.

"Exile has fitted it with all the necessities you will ever need, and a complete book of all worlds that can be visited." May said as she walked to the group and stood next to a surprised Harrow.

As Coro looked at the new ship with growing pride, she noticed the name plate at the bow of the ship, "The Midnight Sky?" she asked with surprise.

"Dont look at us Exile named it!" May said defensively as they boarded the ship and Q ran both of them through the controls.

As the quartet walked onto the bridge of the Midnight Sky, May heard a boy say in her mind, _'Welcome to the bridge captain.'_

_'Hello Midnight Sky and thanks'_ Coro thought back to the ship's entity.

"Well that pretty much sums up the tour." Q said as he faced Coro and Harrow.

"Now, both of you go have a big adventure like me, your father, and our friends did." May told the two as they walked out of the bridge and onto the main deck.

"Ok! And thanks for the ship!" Coro said back as three sets of airo-pods came out of the sides and began revving up, slowly pushing the massive ship out of the cargo hold.

"Coro! You should get to the bridge!" Harrow yelled at her as they slowly climbed into a large cavern carved above them and started to slowly surge towards a small tunnel to one side.

As the Midnight Sky gained speed, Coro gripped the wheel as she suddenly realized, _'At the end of this tunnel is a solid wall of ice! We'll crash to a crumpled pile of wood and steel!'_

_'Don't worry! The ice wall at the end of this tunnel is only a inch thick. it will be like breaking glass.'_ Midnight sky told her as they continued to gain speed and Coro saw the approaching wall.

_'Thanks for calming my fears Sky. And I think I'll call you Sky for now on it's easier.'_ Coro thought back as the wall rapidly approached.

With the crash of shattering glass, the wall in front of them burst open as the tip of the bow hit the ice and Coro was blinded by sunlight as she spun the wheel hard to one side. When Coro finally got a look around, she noticed that all the sails were out and billowing, taunt, on the masts.

"Lower the sails!" Coro ordered instinctively as she lined up a course that brought them in next to one of the huge branches.

Sky slowed and bumped gently against the branch as people ran over to them. After several people had tied Sky onto the tree, Coro jumped off the deck and landed squarely on her feet with a thud several hundred feet below.

"Coro? Is that you? How did you get this ship?" Several of her friends asked as they looked at her before stopping at her back and exclaiming, "Coro! Your mark is moving!"

"I'm not the only one." Coro told them before turning around and shouting at the ship, "Come on! You will land gracefully!"

Suddenly a figure ran off the edge of the ship, arched several feet out farther than Coro, and landed with a thud. As he landed, a small crater formed along with cracks running through the branch. As Coro's friends looked at the figure, he turned and said to them, "I can't believe it.. Coro had actually found Exile and her real parents."

"Harrow? Is that You?!" Coro's friends cried in astonishment.

"At your service." Harrow said as he took off a snow white hat that he had found somewhere and bowed deeply.

"Coro!" A man roared with rage in the crowd, causing her to flinch as she recognized the voice.

"I'm so dead." was all Coro could say as Zoro came out of the crowd and faced her.

"If you think your going to go off on an adventure, then you're going to have to defeat us!" He bellowed with rage as he pulled out his three swords.

"Us?" Coro asked fearing where this was leading.

"Zoro, Deryn and Alex, Asuna and Kirito, and May and I. In that order and all powers open." Coro heard Q say as she saw him step out of the crowd as it parted in astonishment at the return of the lost captains. As Q stepped forward wearing his full 'uniform' he was followed by the rest of the crew that he named off who were also wearing their best clothes.

"Begin." May said as everyone pulled out their swords and Zoro charged at Coro. Thinking quickly, Coro jumped high into the air and brought her swords down on Zoro. As the two connected, Coro bounced off and just barely avoided her step dad's signature attack, dance of the glass blades, as she landed on the tree limb. Seeing an opening in Zoro's form as she avoided his attack, Coro sprang forward and swiped her blades against the ground as she knocked Zoro's legs out from underneath him.

As Coro brought her sword to Zoro's nose and started to cry at defeating her step father Zoro looked at her and said with a smile, " So, the torch is passed to the next generation. You did good Coro."

"Our turn next." Deryn and Alex said as they stepped into the ring and Zoro left.

With ease Deryn jumped into Alex's hand and was launched overhead of Coro. As both charged on either side of her, she held her ground until the last moment possible before moving. With stunning speed, Coro blocked both attackers and knocked them to the ground and brought her swords to their chests.

"Good form, need to work on your timing a little." Alex said as Deryn and him got up and walked away.

"Our turn." Kirito and Asuna said at the same time as they walked onto the ring.

As Coro faced them both and she attacked, she was amazed as both moved at the same time and attacked the same. But as both came to hit her a second time, she nimbly sliced through their swords and defeated them.

"Now.. let's see how you do against your mother and old man." Q said with a smile as they took their place in the ring.

As Coro faced them, she heard a cracking sound. As she glanced down, in a small square, the spot she was on began to sink into the branch. As she jumped to the side and watched it sink, Some one from the crowd yelled, "A section of the limb just fell down!"

As Coro inched to the hole she was surprised, and scared to see a long drop to the ground below through the hole.

"Nice trick." Coro said playfully as she returned her attention to the fight.

"One of many" Q said as he jumped forward and attacked.

Coro quickly deflected the attack from Q then spun around and stopped an attack from May who had snuck behind her. Concentrating on blocking the attacks, Coro felt like energy was slowly condensing inside her as she defended herself from the attacks of the two opponents.

…

Deep inside Sky, Harrow walked along the banks of levers and pressure gages, checking to make sure they were all working properly. As he got to the last gage on the pillar of pipes that connect to the boilers, he stopped and saw that the pressure was quickly approaching the meltdown zone. Then, the lever next to him unlatched and rattled all the way up. Harrow watched as the banks of levers started to dance up and down, all the while the pressure was almost at the meltdown point and rising.

Cursing to himself, Harrow ran over, grabbing the pressure release valve lever, and tried to open it but the lever wouldn't budge for him. As Harrow wrestled with the lever, the massive engines started up but Harrow didn't notice. Suddenly, the whistles in the twin stacks bellowed loud and long, startling Harrow. Only then did he realize that the engines were slowly picking up speed.

_'It's working on its own! I have to go and see Q and May about this!'_ Harrow thought as he raced out of the room.

…

As Coro felt the energy condensing inside her, she noticed that Sky's stacks had started to belch steam rhythmically, high into the air, a sure sign that the engines were starting up.

Suddenly, as Coro felt the condensed energy inside her reach its maximum and she saw an opening in Q and May's attacks, the twin whistles on Sky's smoke stacks bellowed long, hard, and loud. The blast was so loud that people in the crowd covered their ears in pain however, Coro didn't notice as she launched her attack on May and Q.

She brought her right sword up and her left one back, she felt the energy travel from her body, to her right arm, and into her blade just as it hit May and Q's swords.

…

Deep in Sky, as Coro hit May and Q's swords, the pressure gage on the column of pipes reached it's maximum and cracked as the needle passed the maximum pin.

…

Coro watched in surprise as her sword electrically arched to the ground as the energy discharged. As she pulled her swords away from May and Q's, Sky's whistle quieted down to a whisper before stopping.

Q and May held their positions a second longer before Q coughed and said, "She definitely takes after you May. But …man, you never hit me _that_ hard."

"Yeah, **cough** you never shocked me." May replied as she sank to the ground.

"Alright Princess, give your parents a goodbye hug, we know when we're out matched." Q said as he put his swords away with a smile.

"Don't call me that!...Oh! I forgot! Harrow is coming with me too!" Coro said as she hugged her parents and stepparents.

"Harrow Sharp! Front and center!" Alex bellowed towards the ship.

Harrow jumped down after a minute muttering to himself as he walked over to his parents. As he passed Coro he turned to her and muttered sarcastically as he passed, "Thanks for volunteering me in public!"

As Harrow stopped in front of his parents, Deryn asked him, "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Coro needs someone to be her engineer, you know clueless she is with machines." Harrow said as he hugged his parents goodby and Coro boarded Sky.

…

As Harrow boarded Sky, Coro ran to the bridge and yelled goodbye. When Harrow had entered the engine room and fixed the broken gage, Sky slowly lifted off the branch and shot off.

After a few minutes of sailing, they jumped for the first time and Coro thought as they entered the jump, _'On to adventure!'_


	4. We're not welcome in the past!

Chapter 4

Overstayed welcome

As Coro Elysium, Harrow Sharp, and Midnight Sky exited their jump to their first world, Coro raced to the wheel and asked Sky, _'So..where are we and who do I need to pick up?'_

_'We're in the same world, just several centuries in the past, and you're looking for a San and Ashitaka.' _Sky said as they glided down till they were just above the treetops of the mountains and it started pouring down rain. As Sky tipped over the top of a mountain and into a steep valley, Coro ordered Harrow to slow the engines to quarter of the normal speed while she slowly edged past the steep cliffs. As she looked out the windows at the cliff side, she saw a trail winding slowly downward with a large mass of people and cattle meandering along.

_'I wonder where they're going in this weather?'_ Cor thought while she slowly edged past.

Then, she watched in amazement as two wolves, each the size of a small car, attacked the convoy with a girl on one's back. As Coro continued watching, another wolf suddenly appeared, except this wolf was almost the size of a small semi truck, and knocked several of the men and cattle over the edge of the cliff. Several puffs of smoke issued from some pipes that the humans had towards the large wolf as the girl and two smaller ones retreated.

At that instant, Coro had to turn her attention back to what she was doing as the front and back aero-pods exploded in flames. As the fire claxton began blaring, Coro told Sky to try to land on the edge of the lake as she walked out onto the deck to survey the damage. When Coro walked onto the deck, Sky began to tilt as the lone aero-pod in the center of the ship struggled to keep the ship upright as it began to sink to the earth. Suddenly, Coro heard a screeching sound from behind her, and turned, to see two large crates falling towards her. As they hit Coro and pushed her over the edge of the ship, all she thought before blacking out was, _'Man! This is going to hurt!'_

…

As May woke up, she looked around slowly. She was laying in a hollow of a tree that was near a river in the bottom of the valley. As she checked herself over and found that she was ok, Coro heard voices of someone near. Nervous about who it was, Coro slowly looked around the edge of the hollow. Standing some ways away from her was a boy about her age, wearing a leather mask and armor, and helping an injured man onto a red elk.

As Coro got to her feet, a blast of pain shot through her body, and steam from the funnel of her hat blasted high into the air.

As the steam chugged from her hat, the red elk suddenly perked its ears up towards her and Coro thought as the boy looked too, _'***T! He knows I'm here!'_

Coro slowly looked around and saw a small trail that lead along the river in the direction that Sky had fallen. Moving quickly, Coro hurried along the trail, soon she was able to see a large column of smoke rising in the distance.

_'Man Sky flew a ways! I'm going to have to run to make it by sundown.'_ Coro thought as she picked up the pace and the funnel started to chug faster and faster.

…

Toki, one of the girls at Iron town, was on guard duty as she scanned the forest for possible threats since the crash, earlier, a large flying ship had crashed in the forest higher up the mountain side and a teen wearing a white jacket had come down to purchase a ton of iron. When she was inquiring about him, the rice caravan had arrived and with it another young man who was carrying two hurt men, one of them her husband kuroko from the forest. Still thinking about them, Toki continued to scan the forest as the sun was setting and noticed a column of smoke.

"Hey Moroko! Come here and look at this!" She yelled down to the other girl who was below her on the watch tower.

As a fat women ambled up the ladder and next to her, Toki pointed out the column of smoke and they both saw that it was moving.

"Is it a demon?" Moroko asked as the smoke drew steadily closer.

"I dont think so, it's following the trail." Another women above Toki yelled down.

"It'll be coming into view here in a moment!" Toki yelled back as the smoke came closer to the edge of the forest.

As the edge of the smoke exited the forest the women above Toki yelled down, "It's a person!"

As the person neared the town, the men began to lower the gate.

"Hold the gate! One straggler coming!" Moroko yelled at them.

…

_'Finally! I can see a town that I can stop in for the night!'_ Coro thought in joy as she approached the gate of a town that sat on the lake.

"Who go's!" A woman called from the tower that stood over the open gate.

As Coro slowed down, the steam chugging from her hat stopped to a wisp as she answered, "Coro Elysium! I'm looking to spend the night!"

"Enter!" the same woman called as Coro raced into the open gate as it slammed shut behind her.

"An outlander!" Coro heard several people say as she bent over in exhaustion.

"My, how lucky we are to have three guests tonight." A smooth woman's voice said as the towns folk parted to let a woman through, obviously the mayor.

"Hello Madam." Coro said as she took off her hat and bowed before continuing, "You wouldn't have by any chance seen a large flying ship crash around here… would you?"

"So you're the young captain one of our visitors has been talking about. I'm lady Eboshi you can meet your friend in the men's dinner hut." the woman said as she turned and walked away.

…

Coro found the men's dinner hut across from the large iron furnace. As she looked in the door, she spotted Harrow at the coffee table closest to the door, and with his back to her. As she felt her temper rising, Coro walked up behind Harrow who was joking around with several of the men, and whacked him across the back of his head with her sword's holder.

As Harrow turned around in surprise and anger, when he saw Coro's enraged face, before he could utter a word, Coro began to yell at him for not being with Sky.

As she calmed down after several minutes of yelling, Coro was interrupted by someone yelling, "Saan!"

Immediately, Coro ran to the door and looked to the rooftops, a teen girl raced along the roofs to the roof of the furnace. Then Coro saw a boy on a neighboring roof jump to the furnace roof as the girl started to run down the slope and knock her aside. As the two rolled down the slope, the girl fell and landed on her feet while the boy stopped on the roof edge.

"Leave her alone!" The boy yelled as one of the men aimed and fired a old musket at the girl and hit her mask, knocking her out.

"I said; _Leave her alone!_" the boy yelled as he pulled out two timbers from the roof and speared them into the ground at the feet of the people who were rushing forward.

The boy suddenly fell to the ground and tried to check the girl over but, the girl jumped up and started to attack the boy, who fended the blows off with his own sword before the girl took off and started to attack lady Eboshi. As the girl and Eboshi battled, the boy started to walk towards the two that were fighting. One of the women saw him moving towards them and raised a musket to her shoulder.

"Don't come any closer!" the woman yelled at the boy.

"Koraki! What are you doing!" one of the girls yelled at the women who was holding the gun, startling her enough that her gun went off. The bullet from the gun hit the boy square in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

The boy hit the ground with a thud and the girl continued to battle with Enoshi, Coro reached her breaking point.

"Enough." Coro whispered before stepping forward to the boy. As Coro walked, the stack on the side of her hat suddenly started to blast steam high into the air with each step she took. After checking to see that the boy was still breathing, Coro turned to the crowd that was centered around the fight between the girl and Enoshi. Slowly, Coro started towards the crowd and with each step she took the steam from her hat blasted higher.

As Coro got to the crowd, she plowed her way through, tossing people to her side when they didn't move, until she entered the ring of people. As she approached Enoshi and the girl, Coro drew her right hand blade and grabbed the girl with her left hand, while simultaneously locking blades with Enoshi.

"I.. must admit… I never expected you to stop us when we have been waiting to go at each other for years. ..Now die!" Enoshi said as she whipped out a small knife and tried to stab Coro while the girl clawed at Coro's arm.

As though slicing through butter,Coro's sword sliced through Enoshi's sword and blocked the small knife. As the tip of Enoshi's sword hit the ground, Everyone went silent and the girl, who Coro had firm grip on, stared in shock for a moment before trying desperately to get away from her.

"I won't become the monster like you two." Coro whispered venomously to Enoshi and the girl, before hitting them in the stomach and stunning them.

As Coro gently set down Enoshi and hoisted the girl onto her shoulder Coro called out, "Harrow! Get your butt to the front gate now!" and started to walk to the shot boy.

"Stop! I won't let you hurt our lady Eboshi without punishment!" a man yelled as he pointed a gun a Coro's back.

"You should have stopped her from attacking without cause." Coro replied over her shoulder and continued to walk to the boy.

Then, as the man holding the gun hesitated, his finger hit the trigger and the gun went off. As the crowd watched, Coro whipped around at in-human sliced the bullet neatly in two with her sword, with the sides of the bullet ploughing into the buildings on both of her sides.

"Apparently I have overstayed my welcome." Coro replied in a calm voice that sent chills into the people as she heaved the boy onto her other shoulder and walked to the front gate.

As Coro neared the gate, she saw Harrow standing next to a red elk that was loaded with iron. Without stopping, Coro walked to the gate and said, "Open the gate we're leaving!"

Two guards blocked her path with their weapons and one said, "We can't open the gate unless instructed by Lady Enoshi. Besides, it takes ten men to open."

"Ten men huh?" Coro replied as she put her hand to the gate and muttered to the guard, "Stand back and watch me open this flimsy gate on my own."

The two guards stepped back as Coro gripped one of the massive logs on the gate with her left hand. Suddenly, Coro shoved forward with all her strength as the steam from her hat blasted several hundred feet in the air. All the villages watched in amazed silence as the heavy, solid gate rocketed off its hinges, and fell to the ground several yards away.

Coro stepped outside the walls and gently set the boy and girl down against the outer wall before turning to Harrow and asking, "Are you coming?'

Harrow wandered out the door with the red elk in tow as Coro picked up the large, fallen gate as if it was a toy and threw it back into place.

"Now take me to Sky." Coro told Harrow crossly as she hoisted her load back onto her shoulders.


	5. Linked!

Chapter 5

As Coro looked over Sky the next day while the girl and the boy both healed, she noted that as Sky had plowed a half mile trail of destruction through the forest, he had wrecked his front left aero-pod and the sand skis that he had used were dented and bent. As she gave Harrow his orders as to what needed to get done, Coro walked to the medical room to check on their two guests.

As Coro opened the door to the medic bay, she was surprised to find that the boy was healing nicely and as she headed back out the door, the girl suddenly woke up almost jumping out of the bed.

"Easy! Easy, you need to rest some more." Coro told the girl and tried to get her to calm down.

"Get away from me human! I dont need your help! I'm fine on my- ah!" the girl began until she spotted the boy still laying in the other bed with a large bandage around his chest.

"So you must be San and that must be Ashitaka." Coro said as she connected the dots and got San some food.

Then, San noticed two small tubes sticking out of her arm and running into Ashitaka's Arm.

"Why is my blood running into him?!" San asked Coro panickly.

"Ashitaka lost a lot of blood trying to save you from the towns people. When I got you two back to this ship he was going to die unless he was givin blood. The only problem was that his blood doesn't match me or my other crew member... your's did though. And since you were stunned and didn't have a major injury, I hooked you up to him." Coro explained to her before turning away from her and finished quietly, "Right now you're the only thing keeping him alive."

"Why couldn't you let him die!" San yelled at her in anger.

"Then answer me this: Why do you kill? Is it for need, mercy… or because you just hate them." Coro asked San angrily.

San stared at her in shock before answering with her head down, "Because they're horrible, they cut down the forest and have only tried to kill me."

"This boy tried to save you from those people at only his expense, don't you think he should be saved?" Coro asked as she fluffed Ashitaka's pillow.

San didnt answer as Coro brought over a roller chair and sat in it next to San.

"Now, I suppose you have some questions for me about who I am and why I saved both of you. But to help with time, I'll explain now. My name is Coro Elysium and I'm captain of this ship, the Midnight Sky. I have set out on an adventure, like my father's, to find people who are worthy to save worlds.. and you San, along with Ashitaka, are one of those people." Coro said as she made herself comfortable.

"So what happens to me if I join you?" San asked after taking in this information.

"You will no longer be human, you will be an Exile… a person with extraordinary power to destroy whole kingdoms if necessary." Coro said as she pulled out her heart and showed the blue ball to San, "You may not believe this but this little ball powers everything in this ship and is the source of all our powers."

"And if I say no?" San asked with an accusing stare.

"We let you go free as a bird and you can forget about us." Coro told her as she set the ball on the end table.

Suddenly, Ashitaka stirred and opened his eyes, straight at San.

"Good to see that you're safe San." Ashitaka said quietly.

"Yeah but I had to bring you back from death." Coro said as she checked him over.

"And she had to connect us to keep you alive." San said, trying to put her instincts to kill Coro and him down as she showed him the twin tubes running from her to him.

"By the way, can you explain to me how this works?" San asked Coro and gestured to the tubes.

"Sure, the red tube supplies Ashitaka with your blood, while the blue tube keeps the amount of blood in each of you equal. At one point in time during the surgery on Ashitaka, your heart San, kept him alive when his stopped. It allowed me extra time to repair his heart and time to restart it." Coro said and saw the surprise on both of their faces.

"You mean I died?" Ashitaka asked.

"No, you both became one person. In order for San's heart to have kept you alive I had to combine both your minds for ten minutes." Coro Explained as she picked up the ball.

"Now do you want to join my crew? I know you were listening to me earlier Ashitaka." Coro said as she turned to them.

"Since I owe you my life I will." Ashitaka told Coro as he shifted his position in the bed.

"Not me, her." Coro said pointing at San.

"Oh. Then I'll follow her until my debt is paid." Ashitaka replied and looked at San.

"Fine, I'll go join your crew. My mother's dead and my brothers have disowned me." San told Coro.

"Ok, now with that settled, I'll wait for Ashitaka to fully heal enough to separate both of you before having you join us." Coro said as she put her heart back into her chest.

"By the way, Ashitaka, you can go for a walk but San has to go with you and no leaving the ship. San.. you're in charge of keeping Ashitaka alive and calm, if his heart beats too fast it will tear the repairs I've made." Coro told them as she walked out the door.

…

After Coro had left, San turned to Ashitaka and asked, "Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know, I'm just going to walk." Ashitaka replied as he slowly got out of the bed, mindful of the tubes keeping him alive.

As they walked to the door, San grabbed a piece of rope that was sitting near the desk and tied Ashitaka's arm to her's.

"Nice idea." Ashitaka said as he opened the door, directly into the engine room.

"How are we here? We didn't even hear the noise." San questioned while she covered her ears to shield them from the noise.

"What are you doing here without hearing protection! Get out!" a boy in a white coat and matching hat yelled at them from the next story up.

San and Ashitaka gladly left the room and headed to the upper deck.

…

Coro stood outside the ship looking at the bent sand ski and aero-pods. If Harrow and Sky were correct they would only need another day of repairs before they can head to the next world.

'_The only question is, how long will it hold?'_ Coro thought as she began to unbend the sand ski.

As she finished, Coro heard footsteps behind her, "Did you bring the next part-" Coro cut off as she turned an faced a large wolf, "Shoot."

"Where is San puny human." the wolf said in a deep voice and obviously annoyed.

"First off, _do not_ call me a puny human and second, she's somewhere in the ship." Coro replied.

"Bring her to us human." another large wolf told Coro.

"I don't know where she is in there but you could come with me to see." Coro said back as she turned towards the ship.

"Give her this message: if she visits the den again we'll have to kill her." one of the wolves said before they turned away and walked into the forest.

"I already know." Coro heard San say from above her.

"Well, lets get some food to eat it's nearly night." Coro told them as she jumped onto the deck.

…

The next day, Coro split San from Ashitaka, they officially joined the crew, and along with the surprise that they both had the same powers.

"Umm?! Why am I able to hear Ashitaka's thoughts?!" San cried as she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Calm down. I'll explain in a minute." Coro said trying to calm San.

"San. I can hear your thoughts too, calm down or _I'll _calm you down." Ashitaka told her.

As San heard this she became even more frantic, Ashitaka came over and hugged San as hard as he could.

After about a minute, Coro saw that San had calmed down enough to listen and explained, "This only happens to a few rare people. They have to have the same powers and feelings for eachother."

Seeing that San needed some time alone, Coro walked to the bridge and met Harrow.

"The pods are repaired, for now…. do we want to try to take off?" Harrow asked as he entered the bridge covered in oil and grease.

"Let's try." Coro said as she walked to the ship's wheel and Harrow walked down into the engine room.

'_How does Harrow do it? He's had no sleep or food for the past two days. and for your information, there is no chance that the repairs to the aero-pods will hold for more than an hour.'_ Sky told Coro as Harrow started the engines and pressure began to build.

'_Then we'll have to jump right away.'_ Coro replied as she gave the order to brace for a jump.

Pulling several levers at once, Coro slowly gave throttle to the pods. As Sky lifted up and off the ground, it jumped to the next as fast as it could.

…


	6. Tree!

Chapter 6:

_Tree!_

As Sky exited the jump from the previous world, Coro looked around the new world for a landing spot. All outside the windows was black as Sky raced for a spot to land. Suddenly, Coro spotted two towers with wind mills on it.

'_We need to land near there.'_ Cor thought to herself as she steered for the lights.

'_We're out of time!'_ Sky told her suddenly as the front right aero-pod exploded in flames.

…

Nausicaa, Princes of the valley of the wind, was brought to the top of the wind castle by her mentors, Meco and lord Upa.

As she arrived, Meco told her, "Call has detected something on the wind!"

"I can't find it, but it's there." A old man with white eyebrows and a grey beard yelled against the wind.

"There!" Lord Upa, a old man with two swords and brown cloak shouted and pointed towards the ocean.

Slowly a rumble grew along with several lights as the object approached them.

"My God! It's an airship! And it's damaged!" Meco said in surprise as he spotted the sails billowing in the wind along with a jet of fire coming from the side of it.

A blast rocked them as another aero-pod exploded.

"It's going to crash in the jungle!" A boy shouted, scaring the old men.

"Prince Asbel! What are you doing here?" Meco shouted as Nausicaa climbed onto her glider that was mounted on a launcher several feet away.

"No time! Come-on Asbel!" Nausicaa yelled as Asbel climbed onto her glider with her an launched.

…

Coro woke up and looked around, She was in the wheelhouse of Sky, who had crashed last night in a storm after Harrow's repairs had failed. As she took in more detail, she heard a massive groan. Outside she saw a tree several hundred feet high begin to collapse forward across the deck of Sky.

"Oh no you don't!" Coro said to herself as she raced out of the wheel house and onto the deck, just catching the massive tree. Instantly, Coro sank several inches into the deck as the weight of the tree pressed on her.

"Someone...help...please" Coro groaned as she felt herself drop a few more inches into the deck as the structure of the ship tried to hold the weight.

'_I'm not going to last very long. I need to find some help.'_ Coro thought to herself as she tried to hold the tree.

…

Nausicaa and Asbel rushed to the plume of smoke of the wrecked ship.\

"Look! That lone person is holding back the tree!" Asbell yelled to Nausicaa.

"We have to move faster!" Nausicaa replied back. Suddenly they felt something like a blanket had been thrown over their minds, '_Help me please! I can't hold on forever!'_ interrupted their thoughts.

"Did you just hear that?" Asbel asked as they rushed to help.

"Look! Ohms!" Nausicaa replied as she pointed to three massive bugs that had crashed out of the forest and raced towards the ship.

As the Ohms arrived at the ship, each one reared up with their jointed legs and pressed against the tree.

"Incredible! That person got them to help her like they could understand her!' Asbel marveled as they landed the glider and the Ohms finished pushing the tree back upright. As Asbel and Nausicaa ran to the large ship, the Ohms receded back into the forest.

"That was strange." Nausicaa said as they found a ladder on one of two large ski like rods at the bottom of the ship, and began to climb.

When they reached the top deck of the ship, they spotted the person who held up the tree sitting on a crate resting.

…

'_That was close.'_ Coro told Sky as she sat on a crate.

'_Umm, Coro… we have guests.'_ Sky replied back.

Coro stood up and said, "If you're here to help then sit out of the way." as she turned to a boy in brown, padded clothes and mask, who was carrying a large glider and a girl in a blue suit and matching mask.

"But how can you be alive? This air is toxic, you should have been dead two minutes ago!" The boy asked through the mask as he set down the glider.

"No it's not-" Cor said before she saw the slight haze hanging in the air.

"We'll find out later, which way to the valley of the wind?" Coro asked as she dusted herself off.

"Straight through the sand desert." the boy said as he pointed over his shoulder.

"Sky! Hoist the sails and head east We'll make repairs when we stop!" Coro ordered.

"By the way, my name is Coro, I'm captain of this ship, the Midnight Sky, and somewhere around her is Harrow, my engineer, San, my tracker, and Ashitaka, San's helper and protector." Coro said as she saw amazement on the boy and girl's faces as the sails began to unfurl by themselves.

"My name is Asbel." the boy said as he snapped out of his amazed shock.

"M-my'n is Nausica." The girl said after Asbel elbowed her.

"Let's head to the bridge and get settled, we have a little while." Coro said as Sky began to move on its sand skis.

As Coro, Asbel, and Nausicaa entered the bridge, Harrow came out of one of the doors with his face blackened, oil on his white coat, and hair blown back.

"That looks good on you." Coro said teasingly when she saw Harrow.

"It's twice as much damage as before." Harrow reported, ignoring Coro's comment.

"Have you seen San and Ashitaka?" Coro asked, worried as she realized that they were missing.

'_They are currently in their bunks sleeping.' _Sky told Coro as they sped east.

"Harrow, clean yourself up and worry about it later." Coro instructed him as she realized that he was black with soot.

"What about us?" Asbel asked as Nausicaa walked along the windows.

"Enjoy yourselves." was all that Coro said as she walked out of the bridge and headed to one of the crow's nests.

…

After about three hours, Coro spotted the entrance to the valley that held the small kingdom, a large sand dune that swept down between two high sea cliffs was being buffeted by a strong wind from the valley.

Coro climbed down from the Crow's nest and walked to the bridge as Sky drew closer to the large dune.

"Lower the sails! Harrow fire up only the two middle aero-pods!" Coro ordered as she took the wheel and was joined by Nausicaa and Asbel.

Slowly, Sky moved up the bank propelled by the lone pair of pods. As Sky crested the top of the dune, Coro heaved on a lever and swiveled the pods till they faced the back of the ship. Sky picked up speed as gravity pulled it towards the mouth of the valley, Coro ordered the pods brought to full power, slowing the speeding ship as it passed between the two sea cliffs.

When they had passed the edges of the cliffs, Coro saw the valley spread out in front of them with a large grass plain extending to the sea.

"Drop stern anchor!" Cor ordered as they approached a castle with two large windmills.

As the anchor clattered out the back, Coro killed the engines and swung the ship next to the castle until the deck was level to the gardens at the square before the castle. As Sky stopped, Nausicaa, followed by Asbel with her glider, ran off the ship and into the arms of several of the villagers. Coro followed but stopped at the edge of the deck, before being joined by Ashitaka and San.

"Feeling better San?" Coro Asked as she saw the relaxed look on San's face.

"Yeah." San said calmly as Coro looked around for Harrow.

"Now where is Harrow? He is always late." Coro said she turned around.

"Coro~!" Coro heard Harrow shout from somewhere.

"Do you see where he is?" Coro asked San looking around and not seeing Harrow.

"Coro~! **crack**, Lookout below~!" Harro cried from somewhere as the mast behind Coro, cracked three feet up from the deck and began to slowly fall towards the square.

"San, Ashitaka, save the people." Cor ordered the pair calmly.

Coro jumped off the ship and stood in front of the falling mast while San and Ashitaka cleared the people in the blink of the eye. Coro caught the mast with her hands, stopping it level with the ground. With a thud, Harrow fell out of the crows nest in a heap.

"Found him." San said as people gathered around in shock as Coro's strength as she turned around and held the mast by one hand.

"Harrow… What, were you doing?" Coro asked annoyed.

"I, umm, fell asleep in the crow's nest." Harrow muttered.

"Well...Take the mast and set it next to the stump." Coro said as she whacked him on the head with the mast before he picked it up and walked to the ship.

"Coro, this is Meco and Call, my advisors." Nausicaa said as she introduced two aging men to Coro.

"I need to talk to all four of you." Coro said, gesturing to Asbel too.

"Then let's head to the castle." Meco said.

…

Meco led Coro, Nausicaa, Asbel, and Call into an underground chamber with several chairs and a table and gestured Coro to sit down.

"Now… What is it you want?" Call asked Coro as she pulled off her hat and sat on a chair.

"Unfortunately several things, materials to repair my ship, and… Nausicaa and Asbel." Coro replied.

"Why do you want us?" Asbel asked quizzically.

"It's a long story." Coro replied.

"Meco likes long stories." Nausicaa replied.

"Well, my parents are the king and Queen of Exiles and the original captain of Exile. several incidents occurred and I've been given the task of taking my ship to pick up members of my crew who will help me defend all the worlds in this universe. Nausica and Asbel are the lucky two." Coro explained.

"Will they be able to visit us? Or is it permanent?" Call asked.

"They will be able to visit from time to time."

"What do we get for joining you?" Asbel finally asked.

"Power, abilities, friend, and more."

"I'm in." Nausicaa replied simply.

"Whaa!" Meco looked at Nausicaa.

"But, But Princess!" Call stuttered.

"Then I'll go too." Asbel replied without missing a beat.

"Then it's settled, once the ship is repaired we'll be leaving. There is even a room for you garden Nausicaa." Coro said after the rapid fire interrogation as she stood and exited the room.

…


	7. Don't Mess with Sky

Chapter 7

Don't mess with Sky

Coro stood looking over the damage on Sky.

"Boy what a mess." she muttered to herself as Harrow nailed the mast back on to its stumpy base.

As Harrow finished nailing on the mast, he turned and tripped on the dents made by her feet when she stopped the tree.

"Oh Come on!" Harrow cried in despair as she snickered in amusement.

While Harrow began to pound out the dents, Coro turned and saw Asbel and Nausicaa coming with their bags on their back.

"Ready for your cabin assignments?" Coro asked rhetorically as she helped them onto the ship. Coro lead them to the cabins and opened on of the doors.

"This is your bunk room Asbel." Coro said and closed the door behind him before turning to the opposite door and pulling it open and noticed that it was the same room.

As Nausicaa gave a questioning look to Coro, with a shrug Coro told her, "I didn't chose the room."

…

After they had dropped off their stuff, Coro lead them to a large room with padded walls.

"Ok, it's time for you to officially join the crew." Coro told them.

"I thought we already did." Asbel replied.

"Nope." Coro said as she pulled out the steam ball, aimed at Nausicaa, and fired. Asbel suddenly stepped in front of Nausicaa, and the ball hit him in the chest, went through, and hit Nausicaa in the chest.

_'Not good.'_ Coro thought, remembering her dad's experience with Kirito and Asuna, as Asbel and Nausicaa fell to the ground.

_'This could be a useful teaching tool for San.'_ Coro thought before ordering a second later, "Sky, please tell San to report to the training room."

…

As San entered the training room, Coro woke Asbel and Nausicaa.

"San, do you remember when you could hear Ashitaka's thoughts?" Coro asked as Nausicaa sat upright and Asbel wiped his face.

San nodded and Coro continued, "I wanted you here to see another possibility could have been, had you both gotten hit by the same ball."

"Asbel, you stepped in front of the steam ball intended for Nausicaa, there are extreme consequences for doing that." Coro informed the trio, letting it sink in for a moment, "Because you were hit by the same ball you both have the same powers, wings, and abilities. But you also have a curse. You both are able to switch bodies with each other if you have the exact same thought, emotion, or feeling."

Suddenly, both straightened and looked at each other with distress.

"I'm guessing you just had that happen." Coro replied with a slightly amused grin.

"Unfortunately, yes." Asbel said from Nausicaa's body.

"Another part of the curse is that one can control the other's body if the will is stronger than the other's. And, San pay attention to what I'm saying next; all of your emotions, feelings, thoughts, and senses are shared. San, they don't have a barrier like you and Ashitaka have." Coro ended and saw the look of distress on all three faces. Again, Nausicaa and Asbel froze and looked up at the same time as they switched back to their original bodies.

"Coro Ca-"

"If your going to ask me to switch you back next time, the answer is no. It's a power you have to learn to control on your own." Coro interrupted, "Now let's get back to work on repairs."

…

Several hours later, Coro sat in the crow's nest and watched the villagers work on all the fields, while Harrow and Asbel worked tirelessly on the aero- pods below.

Suddenly, Coro heard a deep thrumming sound began to grow from behind the sea cliffs.

"Coro! Do you hear that?" Nausicaa shouted up to her.

"Yeah! What is that?" Coro shouted down.

"It sounds like an airship. But we are at peace with the Dolomites, so it must be Tomikian." Asbel called up from beside Harrow.

Coro turned to the entrance they had come in and saw four huge airships flying low over the ground.

"Harrow! Get inside Sky and stay hidden!" Coro ordered as people rushed for the castle.

_'I can almost fly, why do you want to hide him?'_ Sky asked Coro as the ships landed in the grassy plane.

_'So he can come after us.'_ Coro replied as she scaled down to the deck and watched the approaching soldiers and tanks.

Coro, Asbel, and Nausicaa stood calmly as they were surrounded by soldiers.

"Halt! Dont move! You are now prisoners of the Tomikian empire." One of the soldiers cried as they raised their weapons.

An hour later, after they were taken prisoner, the trio stood at the base of a ramp that led into the belly of one of the large airships. As they stood there, surrounded by guards, a lady in golden armor and cape walked out of the airship and stood facing them.

"Well, well..Nausica, we meet again." The woman said and looked at Coro before turning to one of the guards and asking, "Why is she still armed?"

"Ah, her weapon is a dull iron sword, it can't do any harm to our silicone armor and we can easily cut through it if need be." One of the guards replied nervously, as Coro saw Call and Meco being frog marched next to them.

"Take off for Tomikia and take them with you." the lady said as she walked away, towards the castle.

"So, how are you settling in princess?" Meco asked them as they were shoved into seats in the top of the airship.

"I'm not the princess, she's in my body." Asbel replied apparently in Nausicaa's body.

"Eh! What happened to you?!" Call cried in disbelief.

"Coro, Could you please change us back?" Nausicaa asked from Asbel's body as the airships took off.

"The answer is the same, I won't change you back, it's a power you'll have to learn to control on your own." Coro replied sternly.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Meco cried in near hysteria.

"Fine, for…" Coro calmly explained to them for several minutes.

…

After about an hour of sitting on the airships, Coro suddenly turned to her companions and asked, "Shall we escape now?"

"What do you mean escape?" Meco asked, worried about the answer he'll get.

Coro replied, "Watch out the windows, Five….Four….Three…" and counted down. Exactly when Coro said zero, four tall masts full of sails, followed by Sky burst through the cloud layer they were flying over, and dwarfed the airships.

"Whoa~!" Everyone in the cockpit said, except Coro, at the sight of the massive ship.

"I suggest you find a place to land." Coro told the pilots.

"Open fire!" the commander yelled at the gunners.

"Bad choice." Coro said as machine guns sprayed bullets over Sky.

Suddenly, the steam whistles bellowed loudly, "Oh~ boy, he's mad now." Coro muttered as six massive cannons swiveled out the side of the ship, each the height of a deck.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Coro said as she guided the others out of the cabin in the confusion.

As Coro walked along, she pulled open a door and entered the cargo bay in the nose of the airship.

"So how do we get out of here?" Meco asked Coro.

"We fly." Coro replied as she opened her wings and Asbel and Nausicaa did the same.

"But how do we get out?" Call asked after he got over the shock of the wings.

"By flying!" Nausicaa replied as she pulled out a glider and tied a rope to the bottom.

As Call and Meco settled into the harnesses, Coro thought aloud, "Now all we need is a door."

With a deafening boom, the front doors blasted open and Coro saw Sky directly in front of them.

"Jump! Everybody jump!" Coro ordered as she ran off the edge of the deck and fell several hundred feet before opening her wings.

As Coro climbed in altitude, she checked to make sure that everyone escaped safely from the cargo bay. With amusement, Coro watched as Nausicaa and Asbel flew like the wind, while dodging the hail of lead from the damaged airship and hauled the loaded glider.

_'Those two are great flyers.'_ Coro thought as the party landed. But, as Coro came in for her landing, one of the men got a lucky shot and hit her wing tip. Coro cried out in pain as she fell to the ground below.

"No!" Asbel yelled as he watched Coro fall.

"What's wrong, Coro can take a fall like that." Harrow told the group as he walked on deck.

"Yea, but she might fall in one of the cursed springs." Asbel replied worriedly.

"Cursed springs?" Harrow asked confused.

"We are above several hundred cursed springs in the mountains of Pejite, if she touches the water that curse will fall on her." Asbel explained quickly.

Suddenly, Sky banked downward and quickly dropped altitude.

"What the heck? Nobody is at the wheel, it must be Sky doing this." Harrow said as everyone fell to the ground as Sky dropped even faster.

…

Coro opened her eyes and saw a tired old man with a long white beard staring into her face.

"Ugg, what happened?" Coro asked as her head reeled in dizziness.

"You fell in the cursed pool of machine." The old man replied.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you come into contact with cold water, you might turn into a machine. It's a fifty-fifty chance and the only remedy is hot water." The old man replied as he looked at Coro's hurt wing.

"My, my.. you have great healing abilities. I just removed this bullet, and the wound is already half way heald, you'll be able to fly again in a day or so." the man said after a moment of looking at the wing. The man turned and walked off saying, "Good luck guardian."

_'Well that was weird.'_ Coro thought as she saw Sky break below the clouds and begin to land on it's feet.

"Coro! Are you alright?!" Nausicaa yelled down to Coro.

"I have something to say when I get on, and I won't be able to fly for a few days." Coro said as she raced up one of the massive legs.

As Coro got on deck, she explained to the group what had happened to her.

"I was afraid that you fell into one of the horrible ones." Asbel told the group as Harrow sailed Sky back to the valley of the wind.

"They get worse?" San asked in disbelief.

"The most notable one changes you into the opposite gender if you come into contact with cold water, someone of the opposite gender, or if you are extremely stressed." Asbel told them as the group sat at a card table set up on the bridge.

"One of my friends fell into the one Coro did, he turned into a machine, a different one for each situation, when he was at the limit of his energy, or touched ice water." Nausicaa told them.

"Oh yeah. I remember Jimbe, he'd turn tomato red in the face before he transformed into a pink machine! Ha!" Meco laughed as he remembered.

Suddenly, the floor shook as Sky set down in front of the castle.

"All ashore, who's going ashore!... Or is it below?" Harrow said as he opened the door to the bridge and guided the party to the deck.

"Be good Nausicaa!" both men yelled as they stepped off and Sky began to take off.

As Coro watched the somber event, Nausicaa and Asbel suddenly looked at each other in surprise before smiling at each other as they walked to the bridge.

"What's with the goofy grins?" Coro asked as they entered the bridge and Sky began to jump.

"If Asbel and I are in the same room, we'll have to get married before long. It's quite hard to do something on your own if you switch to somewhere else." Asbel said, signaling to Coro that they switched bodies again.

"Well, get some rest. I'll take first watch." Coro told everyone as she took the wheel after Sky finished the jump.


	8. The Trunk

**Chapter 8**

Coro braced herself against the mind numbing time, she asked Sky, '_So, where are we headed? And who do we pick up?"_

'_This world is the world of ninjas, we are looking for, Naruto, and Sakura.'_Sky told her as they sailed slowly over the land.

"Well, I'll take a walk around the deck, it'll keep me awake. If something happens to me, wake Harrow." Coro said as she walked out of the bridge and onto the deck.

"Man it's a lovely night." Coro said to herself as she walked around.

Suddenly, Coro spotted something come flying out of the trees towards her.

'_What's that?'_Coro thought curiously as she walked to the rail.

As the object came closer, Coro got a better look at it.

'_Is that a log?''_She thought.

Unbeknownst to Coro, something was launched behind her from the forest and sped in an arc towards her back.

As Coro identified the object she was focused on, the object through behind her, hit her in the back of the head with a bone crushing smack. Coro immediately felt tremendous pain and blacked out. As she blacked out, the force of the impact flipped her limp body over the rail and into the forest below. As she hit the ground, Coro became conscious enough to get one last look at Sky as he continued to fly by overhead, before receding into blackness.

…

Coro awoke with a start, as she looked around, she realized her head was propped against something alive and slowly turned around. Behind her was a chest _with two eyes on the lid and four legs_on top of that, two sock monkeys were riding it. Suddenly, one of them lifted it's head and Coro heard, "Mama? Mama!" before they both jumped onto her, and snuggled around her neck affectionately.

When Coro gently pulled them off and set them on the chest, which licked her with a big, slobbery tongue, they gave her a sad look. As Coro watched them, she thought she actually saw tears in their eyes, and the trunks, as it slowly turned around.

"Fine! You can come along!" Coro said as she couldn't take the crying any more.

"Yeah!" both of the monkeys cried as the trunk turned around and ran next to her and set itself down peacefully next to her like a dog.

"But you all need a bath." Coro replied as she saw they were covered in dust and headed for the nearest stream.

As they arrived, Coro found a brush in her bag and began to clean the trunk off as both monkeys played in the shallows of a pool. As the layers of grime came off the chest, she saw beautiful carvings etched into the lid and sides of the trunk.

"Amazing carvings." Coro said as she finished cleaning and the trunk wined happily.

"Now open up." Coro ordered the trunk nicely.

With a small creak, the trunk's top opened up and Coro peaked inside, rows of books, throwing stars, bags, and money lined the bottom.

"Good boy" Coro said as she closed the lid, "Now what to feed you?"

The trunk suddenly burped up a bone before two ghost like hands picked it up and put it back.

"That answers that." Coro said as she turned to the monkey and found them clean from playing in the water. One, a light grey, the other was a charcoal black.

"Let's go." Coro said and picked up the monkeys and placed them on her hat brim, before hoisting the trunk onto her shoulder with it's side handles. As the monkeys' feet dangled over her brim, Coro headed down the road.

…


	9. Boom!

Chapter 9

Several days later of constant travel, Coro looked over the forest on a small hill and saw a village ahead.

'_Maybe I could ask them if they've seen Sky.' _coro thought as she continued to walk towards the village.

After about a half hour of walking along the road, Coro spotted in the distance a horse cart racing towards her, '_It's obviously been spooked, maybe I could try to use haki.'_ Coro thought as the cart rapidly approached.

Coro stood her ground in the middle of the road as the horse ran straight at her. Suddenly, she extended her consciousness like a blast of air. The horse neighed and locked its knees in effort to stop before it hit Coro. As Coro stood there, the horse finally came to a halt with its nose in Coro's face.

"Good boy." Coro praised as she calmly reached up and rubbed the nose of the horse, which heved in relief and comfort.

As she sat there rubbing the horse, Coro sensed two people coming from either side of her. Instantly Coro whipped out one of her swords in her right hand, just blocking a set of throwing stars aimed at her. Sensing movement to both sides, Coro dropped the trunk and threw both swords to either side of her.

"Ga!" She heard on both sides of her immediately after two thunks. Picking the right side, Coro walked to where she had thrown her sword. Buried up to the hilt in a tree, her sword had caught the sleeve of a teen girl with pink hair and a headband, who was trying furiously to pull the sword out of the tree.

"Ug! Come on!" She grunted as she heaved on the hilt.

"We couldn't keep the other waiting." Coro said evenly, making the girl stop and tense up.

"Who are you?! And how did you stop the mail?" the girl asked as she backed against the tree and Coro walked up to her.

"I'll explain later." Coro said as she gripped the handle of her sword.

To the girl's amazement, Coro pulled the _entire_ tree out of the ground by her sword, put the hilt on her shoulder, and walked to the other side of the road. As Coro approached her other sword, which was buried in a tree like before but, this time there was a teen wearing an orange jacket and pants caught by the blade.

Coro swung the tree off her shoulder and set it next to the boy's tree with a thud, startling him.

"Great Sakura! we're both caught by the same person when all we had to do is protect the mail!" The boy yelled at the girl.

"It's not my fault that you scared the horse several miles back Naruto. And now this person probably has thugs taking the mail and money to some location to be sold off." The girl shot back as Coro heard a whine and saw the trunk come running to her next to the horse.

'_At least I know that they are the people I need.'_ Coro thought before trying to intervene, "Enough now."

"Yeah but it was your fault for breaking the house when you threw me through the wall!" the two continued arguing, much to Coro's annoyance.

'_Guess I'll have to do this.'_ Coro thought as she extended her consciousness to the two and swapped their minds.

Instantly, they stopped arguing and looked at each other before looking at Coro.

"How did you do that?" the girl, Sakura, asked from the boy's body.

"And how do you have more chakra than the nine-tailed fox?"The the boy, Naruto, asked from Sakura's body.

Suddenly, Sakura in Naruto's body began wrething in pain. Sakura cried out in pain as Naruto's body covered over in flames, a fox's head appeared, and nine large tails fanned behind her.

"Finally! Someone has released me!" A voice bellowed as Coro stared Calmly at the fox.

"I thought I Felt another consciousness in there when I switched them." Coro Mocked the demon.

"Dont mess with me princess." the demon returned.

"What did you call me?" Coro asked as her temper rose.

"Princess, what of it?" The fox continued to mock.

"Dont call me that." Coro said sternly back, trying to control her temper, and unnerving the demon.

"What's the matter Princess? Dont like the name?" The fox taunted, angering Coro more by the second.

"Get back in that body's head before I hurt you." Coro warned as she pulled out her swords and gripped them tightly.

"Make me." The nine tailed fox said, breaking Coro's temper limit.

…

After searching all day for Coro in Sky, Harrow was in the boiler room of Sky, checking the gauges like he did once a day, Harrow stopped in front of the gauge that he replaced at the beginning of the trip.

Suddenly, the gage skyrocketed up and around the dial.

'_uh oh.'_ was all that Harrow thought before, several other gages broke off the walls or exploded. Suddenly, the pressure release lever rattled forward and steam bellowed from the stacks. Harrow ran to the deck in panic.

"San! Can you see Coro?!" Harrow shouted in concern over the bellowing steam.

"No!" San yelled back as ashitaka reported the same.

Suddenly, a massive white ball grew out of the forest and exploded in a vast white light. A shockwave traveled through the trees, destroying them as it went, As it reached Sky, Harrow grabbed onto the rail as the ship suddenly heaved over and Harrow was almost blasted off the deck.

"What… was that?" San yelled down after the shock wave had passed and a large mushroom cloud rose high into the air.

"Probably Coro." Harrow stated as he stared at the destruction and Sky's alarm blared.

...


	10. The other Half

Chapter 10

Coro stood panting, stock still facing Naruto's body in the middle of a massive blast crater.

"How could I have lost?" The fox said as Naruto's body fell flat on it's back.

'_Know your place.'_ Coro coldly as she touched the fox's mind and he recoiled and asked, "How do you have so much Chakra? It's more than mine!"

"What!" Naruto said as she paled in thought from Sakura's body. Coro looked around, the only things not touched by the blast was the trunk, the sock monkeys, Sakura's body, and her. Naruto's body was black and blue with bruises.

"Ouch...What happened to me." Sakura said as Coro was relieved when she returned.

"Now that's settled, I'm Coro Elysium and I was searching coincidentally for the both of you to ask you an important question. Do you wish to join me?" Coro asked as she sat on the trunk's lid when it set itself down next to her.

"Join you? What do you mean 'join you'?" Naruto asked.

"As in I give you strong powers in exchange for you coming with me to pick up my other crewmembers." Coro explained after she sheathed her swords.

"I'm in!" Naruto replied excitedly.

"I guess." Sakura feebly said from the ground.

"Then I might as well do this." Coro said and launched a steam ball at each of them. As the ball hit both their chests, and they fell to the ground, Coro extended her mind to both of theirs and gave them the experience to control their powers, not well but still control.

As they came to, they looked at each other and smiled, "We're back in our original bodys!"

'_that's weird, they should still be in the other's body.'_ Coro thought as she watched them chat happily.

'_I can now travel between the two'_ Coro heard the fox demon think from Sakura's body, stopping the two from chatting..

"That shouldn't be possible.. unless you both have a new power." Coro told them.

"Naruto, put your hand to mine." Sakura said as Coro watched.

Naruto did as he was asked, but as his hand touched Sakura's, it became apart of her's.

"Cool I can control body parts!" Naruto said in joy.

"Pervert." Coro and Sakura said as they sweatdropped.

"Well, you both also share your chakra, thoughts, feelings emotions, and any .._inner_ beings.

"well now what?" Sakura asked as Coro picked up the trunk.

"We search for my ship, the Midnight Sky, I accidentally fell off." Coro explained, Also you can take out your heart and use it for things, see." as she pulled out the blue steam ball and showed them.

"**boom** Ahhh! Lookout!" they heard someone cry at that moment.

"Who is tha-" Was all that Naruto said before a teen boy crashed into Coro's gut and landed on the steam ball. Naruto and Sakura watched as the ball entered the boy's chest as he piled onto a stunned Coro.

"Ugg, what happened?" the boy said as he looked up and noticed where he was.

'_pervert!'_ Coro thought and swung her sword up, smacked him on the side of the head, launching him across the wide crater, and into a tree.

'_ow~! you would think a vixen would be nicer to a boy who was just launched out of a battle.' _Coro froze as she heard in her mind.

"No. No this can't be!" Coro said as she slumped to the ground in rising panic.  
'What's wrong Coro?" Naruto asked.

"I just found my other half." Coro replied with a far off look in her eyes.

"Other half?" the boy asked after he had removed himself from the tree facing Coro.

Coro noded, "All Exileans have a person with the same powers, and abilities as them. If they come into contact with them, their minds connect with a small bridge, thus allowing them to hear the other's thoughts, and feelings. They also get more powers when their minds attach, Naruto and Sakura have this, that's how they have the new ability to control their body parts, which I'm sure I have now. Also, since I'm heir to the throne of Exile, that makes him...the prince of Exile."

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked, utterly confused.

"Coro Elysium. Yours?" Coro said as she buried her face in her hands.

"Terrian Sallow. But I prefer Tery" The boy said as he stood up and looked at the trunk and sock monkeys.

"Well, nothing we can do now. Let's try to find your ship, what does it look like?" Sakura said, trying to lift Coro's mood.

"You'll know it when you see it." Coro replied through her sleeve.

Suddenly, they felt a shudder run through the ground.

"What the heck?" Naruto said as they felt another shudder.

"That would be my ship, the Midnight Sky." Coro said with a putout sigh.

"Y-y-our ship?" Tery said nervously. Boom! A large metal foot planted itself a few feet away from Coro's side.

"Coro~!" Coro heard Harrow call out.

Coro didn't answer and Harrow jumped down and joined them on the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Harrow asked the group as Coro sat in despair on the trunk.

"She apparently met her match." Sakura explained to Harrow.

"Harrow, this is Naruto, Sakura, and Tery." Coro said from her seat.

"Looks like I'm going to have to use the 'P' word to snap her out of it. I only hope I Can weather the storm." Harrow told them.

"Don't! I mocked her with that word and this crater happened!" the Fox demon said, catching on to what word he was going to use.

"Wait, give me your swords, I'm Coro's equal, I should be able to hold her off." Tery ordered Harrow.

"No, you're a rookie, she'll cream you!" Harrow argued.

"Too, bad." Tery said as he grabbed Harrows twin swords and yelled in Coro's ear, "Come on you crybaby princess! Get up!"

"What did you do!" they all yelled at Tery as their jaws dropped, stunned at what he said.

Suddenly, Coro's fists clenched up and she began to shudder slightly. Skys stacks began to erupt smoke rhythmically, like they had engines four times as large as the normal ones in the base of them. Coro's right hand suddenly uppercutted Tery's jaw, sending him high in the air.

"Know your place!" Cor said as she launched up and tried to pound him back into the ground, only to be stopped by Tery's swords.

"I know my place, I'm next to you!" Tery said as they ploughed into the ground.

Coro pulled out her swords and began to battle Tery with a cry of, "Then take that back!"

After the two battled for several minutes, neither landing a blow afterwards, Harrow whistled in amazement, "Wow, even green, he is still equal to Coro."

As Coro locked Swords with Tery for a moment, she told him, "I'll never secum to you if you want power."

Straining for every inch, Tery suddenly thought of an idea how to beat her as he felt her anger, he suddenly whispered to her, "Then it's a good thing that I don't want power." And kissed her in the tip of her nose.

When Coro heard those words and felt the kiss, she immediately stopped struggling and fainted into Tery's arms.

"I don't know how he did it, but he saved us from a meltdown." Harrow whispered to Sakura.

"How big of a meltdown?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Planet destroying." Harrow simply answered as Sakura paled and Naruto did to when he received this information.

"Will someone grab the trunk." Tery asked as he lifted Coro up with the sockmonkeys riding on his shoulder.

…

As soon as Coro touched the deck of Sky, she woke up from her faint.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Tery asked her.

'_Like a truck hit me.'_ Coro thought as she stood on her feet shakily.

"What's a truck?" Tery asked her confused.

"Think of a cart only twelve times bigger!" Harrow yelled from across the deck, where he was working.

"Oh I forgot." Coro mumbled and touched his mind.

'_You know this is kind of freaky. How are you able to do it,...and how do you have so much Chakra?' _ Tery asked after she gave him the knowledge of how to use his powers.

'_The chakra is shared between us and I think that tonight once I explain everything it will make sense.'_ Coro thought in response as she guided Sky into the darkening night.

'_Sky? Can we visit Q and May?'_ Coro asked the ship as she spun the wheel lightly to one side.

'_Our next stop is close to a million years in the future on our home world, Exiles live indefinitely unless mortally injured. So we'll likely see them when we arrived, along with pick up two people from that time. The new crew's names are Lendo and Amy.' _Sky told her peacefully.

…

"...And that's how we came to be in this world….that's all." Coro finished explaining several hours later. Suddenly, Sky announced to them all, '_I'm beginning to jump to the next world, please hang on.'_ as the floor shook slightly.

"So, am I the Captain of this ship?" Tery asked questioningly.

"I am, and your second. I've been on here the longest." Coro told him.

"Wow, I never knew that all this happened." Naruto said amazed.

"Yeah, and my real dad gave me all of his experience at the beginning of the trip. Since he had his own adventures with the original ship, which is right now locked in a living tree if ice." Coro added.

…


	11. Where are Q and May?

Chapter 11

Several hours later, Coro woke up to bright sunlight coming in through her window. When she arrived at the bridge, San was at the wheel, while Ashitaka was in the crow's nest.

"Morning...Give me a report." Coro said happily.

"Sky told us that this world is all water and no land, and he found his mother several miles ahead of us, we'll be there in about ten minutes." San reported as more people walked onto the bridge to begin their jobs.

"How are we going so fast?" Coro asked amazed at the speed of the ship.

"Sky is on his sand skis and full sail, hydroplaning, what ever that is." San said as Coro took over for her.

'_So, I get to see your parents.' _Coro heard Tery say sleepily in her mind as he just woke up.

'_Amazing you could sleep that long.' _Coro thought back to him as she spotted the speck on the horizon.

As the spot grew larger Coro gasped in surprise, Exile looked like it had years of neglect with rusting sides and structure, and it was in the middle of a town of boats. As Sky dropped it's speed, Coro took in more detail, the ice tree was gone, steam wasn't coming out of the funnel, and there was gardens built on the deck.

"What's going on? it looks like they left it to die." Coro asked aloud.

When they were close enough to the ship, Sky extended his aeropods, and lifted up onto the deck of Exile. As they began to set down, the decks doors opened and Sky set gently down on the deck inside the cargo hold.

"So this is Exile." everyone exclaimed in wonder, except Coro, sky, and Harrow.

"Funny, I can't feel the engines running." Harrow said curiously.

'_Coro, something's wrong, I can't feel or find Mother.'_ Sky told her as she hopped down to the deck.

Then, Coro found a note attached to the door leading to the rest of the ship. She called everyone over and read it aloud,

_Coro, if you are reading this then you are the last surviving heir to the throne of Exile after the great war. Currently it has been 5 thousand years since you left and everyone with us wishes you good fortune on your travels. _

_Since you are reading this then that means that you have returned to Exile in search of us. You are the only one who could have opened the cargo bay doors, next to us, and found this note. Please be warned, in this world will lie a great evil if we fail, use the ut most caution. Also, for protection, we are taking Exile's consciousness to Exile island to guard it until one of us returns._

_We want you to know that we love you incase we aren't found, or die. All of us agree to what we must do to save the world, it's our choice. We also leave this ship and all belongings to you. Use them well._

_Signed,_

_Mom, Q, and everyone else._

Coro turned to the stunned group and saw tears in all their eyes.

"We shall do as they wish." Coro said sadly before burying her emotions and ordering, "Search the ship and put everything in Sky. Don't go out side under _any_ circumstance."

"Right." they all said and rushed off to their jobs.

'_Follow me, we're going to awaken this ship.'_ Coro thought to Tery as she walked to the door.

…

Coro and Tery walked into engine room and looked around, all the engines were covered in a layer of rust.

"It looks to me that they will run." Tery said when he looked at them closer.

"This way." Coro said as she walked into the boiler room and stared at the holder for the blue steam ball.

As she pulled out the ball, she said, "Let's hope this works," before placing it in the holder and pulling on a lever to it's side, while Tery checked the gauges lining the room.

'_Coro, what's Claudia?'_ Tery asked her in his mind as he noticed extra gauges on the wall.

'_Some type of gas or liquid that can lift this ship in the air instead of Aero-pods.'_ Coro thought back as the latch slid onto the ball with a squealing groan, and the hiss of steam filled the room. Immediately, Coro felt a strange sensation of being able to feel where she was and where everyone else was.

'_This feels weird.'_ Tery thought to her as he finished checking the gauges.

"We'll wait to turn everything on until we have a talk with the people on the boats attached to the sides." Coro said as she turned around and walked to the door.

'_Huh, the engines are slowly turning.'_ Coro heard Tery think as he looked in engine room at the squeaking engines before stepping into the cargo bay.

"Everything is salvaged and loaded...and we put your parents stuff with Q and May's in your bunk room." Harrow told her as she stepped onto Sky.

"Good, all we need now is to take Sky onto the top deck." Coro told him. Suddenly, with groans, poppins, bangs, and squeals, the cargo doors began to roll open and the deck began to lift up until Sky was on the top deck.

"Well that was easy." Harrow said as he entered the bridge of Sky.

'_Shall we go and talk to the leader of of this floating town?'_ Tery asked her mentally.

"Let's." Coro replied before running and jumping off the deck, riding the thermals with her wings open.

"There's the bridge for the town!" Tery said as he circled and landed on a long balcony with windows across the wall. As they entered a door on the side of the balcony, they saw in the large room a boy in a wheelchair who roll over to them with a line of people behind him.

"Hello, I take it that you are our new arrivals?" the boy asked cynically.

"You are indeed correct." Coro said politely.

"Pray tell, may I ask, has brought a group of advanced people to our fair city, Gargantua, while it is being pursued by pirates out for blood? And how they are able to operate a ship that had not worked since this town was built?" The boy asked amused.

"Your the captain?" Coro asked amazed.

"I am indeed. And you are?" the boy replied with a grin.

"I'm Coro Elysium, Captain of the Midnight Sky and Exile. I was merely here seeking my parents who were Captains of Exile, unfortunately they are gone and have left me their ship." Coro answered as she gestured to Exile out the side window.

Suddenly, a piercing scream built before a giant blast of water erupted to the left of the town.

"Captain! They've caught us." one of the advisers said as fountains of water erupted around the town.

"Try to outrun them." the boy ordered before he turned to Coro and muttered, "Now, what to do with you?"

'May I suggest something?" Tery finally asked, "Coro flies over to the pirates and tries to send them off. If she's successful we stay and help you find the lone piece of land in this world, and if not we leave with our ship and Exile."

The boy stared at them for a moment, calculating the proposal before bowing his head and saying, "Agreed."

Coro turned, ran out the door, jumped over the rail, before flying out to the pirate's barge city, and leaving Tery behind.

"That was easier than expected." Tery muttered to the boy.

"It's a good thing you bumped into one of my senior staff in there, things could have gone a lot differently...By the way, name's Bebel friends call me Bell." the boy said as he wheeled his chair next to Tery at the window.

"Terrian Sallow, call me Tery." Tery told him before shaking his hand.

"So, is there really a lone piece of land somewhere on this desolate planet?" Bell asked Tery as they stared out the window at the pirate town closing in on them.

"One, but it's in the sky, at least that's what it said in the report." Tery answered him.

Suddenly, Tery felt anger boil through his connection with Coro and a pain begin to grow in his chest.

"Oh no." Tery gasped out as he clutched his hand to his chest as the pain grew.

"What's wrong?!" Bell asked as he saw Tery's pain.

"They're teasing Coro!" Tery gasped as the pain increased again and he rushed to the balcony of the bridge.

Acting on a idea, Tery pulled out the steam ball and heaved it like a grenade as hard as he could away from the town.

"My word, what was that?" Bebel asked as he wheeled himself onto the balcony.

"Watch the pirates!" Tery gasped as the pain began to subside. Tery kept the ball in his sight as it arched up above the town. Suddenly, the ball exploded in a white blast, harmlessly above the town. Just as Tery turned his attention back onto the pirate town, a massive white mushroom cloud slowly rose high into the air in the middle of the chasing town.

"Hang on to something!" Tery yelled as he spotted a white line advancing across the water and gripped the rail.

As the line passed them, a shockwave almost flipped several boats out of the water and windows shattered all over form the blast of air.

When the wave left, Bebel turned to Tery asking, "What happened?" as they watched the town slowly sink beneath the water.

"Someone called Coro a Princess and teased her." Tery said as he regained his strength.

"Really?" Bebel asked as he tuned a little white at the thought of what she could do here.

"She is the heir to the Kingdom of Exile, and I'm the Prince. Since her parent's are the king and Queen, she is the 'Princess'. Also, that ship that is connected to your flotilla, used to be their ship." Tery quickly explained as he spotted Coro flying overhead.

Coro alighted on the balcony and Tery could see she was fuming.

"You healed up your end of the deal, so we'll keep our's" Bebel told her while Tery walked over and hugged her, calming her down some.

"So, which way to the island?" Bebel asked slowly as they entered back into the bridge.

"Keep the course that you're on for a start, I need to talk with Sky to find out how to get everyone onto the island." Tery replied as he seated Coro down in a chair at a table in the bridge, before sitting down as well, and Bebel rolled to the table.

"By the way, I never got your name." Coro said as she took off her hat and coat.

"Bebel, But my friends call me Bell." Babel returned as one of the advisers brought out a map of the area they were on.

"If we continue on our course we'll leave the flow we're on and be set adrift." Bebel told them with concern after looking at the map for several minutes.

"Unfortunately we aren't from this time, can you tell us what a flow is and why this town stops at the end of it?" Tery asked for Coro, who was tired.

"Ok, but you have to tell me about yourselves after this." Bebel replied curiously before continueing, "A flow is a patch of water that's electrically charged by lightning and other phenomenon...Our engines channel this water thru pods below the ships that use magnets to channel the energized water in the direction we choose. Thus allowing us to move and steer."

'_Hey Sky? Is there a way that we can lift this entire town to exile island?'_ Coro asked as Bebel continued to explain to Tery.

'_Yea, you can control Exile since your heart is in place of mother's. Exile can absorb all the ships, as long as they're attached somehow, and connect them together. As for the people, anyone on the ships will be turned into Exile Children, like you and Harrow were before your powers were activated...Also, Bebel can't use his legs because of a neurological problem, the change will fix that for him. Along with everyone will have wings and if they meet their other half, their minds will connect like your's and Terry's, and Q and May.'_ Sky lengthily explained to her.

'_thanks for the information, and how do I control the ship?'_ Coro thought after absorbing the information.

'_Think it and it will happen.'_ Sky told her before going quiet.

"So, now do you see? We can't leave the flow." Bebel said decisively.

"Yes we can, you just have to give me and Tery command." Coro said warily.

"But what can you do?" Bebel asked annoyed.

"We can get the entire town up to Exile island and give them the power of flight. Also all the disabled will be able to go on with their daily lives." Coro told him, shocking Tery and Bebel.

Suddenly, the rumbling hum around the room died and the lights went out.

"Darn! we've reached the end of the flow!" Bebel cursed under his breath.

"Make a decision." Coro ordered him.

"Fine! I reced command to you." Bebel said after an exasperated sigh.

"Good." Coro said as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a loud steam whistle blasted from behind them.

...


	12. The Prank and Punishment

Chapter 12

Tery turned around to see Exile's stack suddenly belch steam into the air. Slowly, streaks of blue started to grow up the sides of Exile, rising higher and higher until the entire ship was covered. Then, as Bebel and Tery watched, the blue began to spread to the other ships, engulfing them and the people on them.

Then, as the blue reached them, and entered the room, it spread along the floor until everything was covered except Bebel's chair. Tery watched in horror as the blue whent up his chair until it covered Bebel and he froze in place.

Suddenly, Coro sighed and Bebel began to be uncovered, except his clothes were different. He now wore a brown top hat and brown coat, the rest of his clothes were also brown and white. Tery watched in amazement as the blue streaks began to recede and he saw for the first time the changes to the flotilla, several boats had been condenses, they all had at least one steam funnel coming out of their tops, the joints connecting them together were now several feet thick, and the boats on the back that held the engines to push the whole flotilla had two massive engines each that poked through the roof in places. As the final streaks faded on Exile, Coro woke up and Bebel stared at her.

"How did you do that?!" Bebel asked amazed at his clothes and the town as Coro stood up.

"It gets better, stand with me." Coro said as she took his hand and gently pulled them.

Slowly, Bebel lowered his feet to the ground and stood up. Coro reached into her bag and pulled out a wooden walking stick and gave it to Bebel as he tapped lightly on his own.

"So, have any doubts now?" Coro asked as she saw tears in Bebel's eyes.

"None." He replied happily.

Tery turned to the windows and looked out back, slowly the massive engines started to turn, finally after a minute the lights flickered on.

"Captain! something has happen-!" One of the advisors burst into the room yelling, followed by a teen with silver hair and cargo pants, and a girl with red hair and yellow shirt who gasped when she saw Bebel standing.

"Isn't it great!" Bebel asked happily to the group as he walked over to them.

After a moment of discussion, Bebel ordered to the advisor, "All engines ahead full! Open her up!" before turning around with the boy and girl in tow.

"Coro, I'd like you to meet my sister Amy and her boyfriend Lendo." Bebel said as he walked over to Tery and Coro.

"Lendo and Amy? You don't think…?" Tery trailed off as he looked to Coro.

"I think it's time they met Sky." Coro said and turned to the group.

"Bell, coincidentally, we came here looking for two specific crew members, an Amy and Lendo. I think these might be them." Tery explained.

"Well, if it's so, you'll have to wait a week to take them, they're getting married." Bebel told Coro and Tery.

"That's fine for us." Coro said and together the group went out the door to see the town while it steamed towards Exile Island.

…

After three weeks of sailing, Tery looked around as the sun began to set, The town was settled nicely on the upper edge of Exile island and the villagers were settled in nicely. The only exciting parts of the trip was when they faced off against the pirates once more and won, and when some idiot bullied Coro by calling her princess, good thing Tery was able to stop her from blowing up the town.

'_Hey, are you ready to go?'_ Tery heard in his mind, breaking his train of thought.

'_Yeah,I'm at Sky where are you?'_ Tery inquired back.

'_oops!'_ Tery heard her reply and felt her slip on something through their mental connection. The next thing Tery knew, he was on the ground, pinned under Coro.

"Oww~!" Coro moaned as she got off Tery.

"You just had to use me as a pillow!" Tery said jokingly as he got up, knowing that there was an abundance of ways to get her back that night.

"Says the one who put tomato sauce in my hat yesterday!" Coro shot back.

"You deserved that though!" Tery rebuttled.

" You're the one who rigged my hammock to fall into that man-eating trunk of yours!" He continued as he shuttered from the memory.

"Alright! we get it you love birds!" San yelled over the rail of Sky.

As Coro and Tery boarded Sky with embarrassment all over their faces, Lendo and Amy waved goodbye to the town from Sky's rail.

"Good Luck!" Bebel yelled as Sky began to lift off.

"You too Bell!" Lendo and Amy yelled at him.

...

After the island receded from view, Sky jumped to the next world and everyone found that the time was the same there. Coro and Tery went to their bunk room, leaving Asbel and San on watch.

"You know I'll get you back for falling on me." Tery told her as they entered the bunk room.

Coro sighed as an answer while she changed.

"Wait, what's this?" Coro asked as she spotted two ropes attached to the hook that held her hammock, while she climbed into the upper hammock.

"I put those there after you dumped me into your trunk." Tery replied as he changed and went into the bathroom.

As Coro laid in her hammock, she looked out the window at the night sky and wondered what wonders the universe had to offer.

'_Coro? I have to talk to you about something.'_ Sky asked as they sailed slowly on.

'_Coro, the jump from the last world to this one did something to the entire crew.'_ Sky told her urgently.

'_Like what?'_ She asked back hesitantly as she saw the bright full moon appeared from behind the clouds, bathing her in light.

'_Um, the moon light from a full moon transforms you into animals.'_ Sky replied nervously.

'_What! Why didnt you tell me earlier?!'_ Coro practically screamed in her mind, bringing Tery out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong-..." Tery said before he noticed a female wolf laying in Coro's hammock.

'_Coro?'_ Tery asked in his mind.

'_Yeah?'_ Tery heard Coro say nervously as the wolf looked his way.

'_Don't worry, a bucket of cold water turns you back.'_ Sky told the pair as Tery laid down in his hammock and changed into a wolf as the light hit him.

'_This… could be useful.'_ Tery said as he looked up at Coro.

'_I'll go inform everyone else about it. also, Coro… I think Harrow's other half is in this world. I can feel it, just barely.'_ Sky told Coro before he left them.

'_So, what were you going to do to me?'_ Coro asked him inquisitively, after a few moments of silence.

'_nothing much...just _this' Tery replied before yanking the twin ropes on the ends of Coro's hammock. As the ropes went tight, the knots holding Coro up untangled causing her to fall onto Tery's hammock.

Suddenly Coro saw where she was, and even in wolf form Tery saw her face turning bright red.

'_And so, punishment has been served.'_ Tery told her as he drifted off to sleep.

…


	13. Akia

Chapter 13

The next morning, As Coro stepped onto the bridge in human form she saw a Rabbit sitting on the ship's wheel and a sparrow on the front window, comically looking through a pair of binoculars. Coro couldn't stand it and burst out laughing. As Tery walked onto the bridge and saw Coro on the ground in tears from laughing, Ashitaka came in through the door, _as a rabbit!_ Trying to contain himself, Tery got a bucket of cold water and dumped it on all of them.

After everyone was changed back into human form, Coro walked to the speaking tubes and yelled, "Harrow! Come to the Bridge immediately!"

Within moments, Harrow walked onto the bridge and faced Coro.

"Harrow, we're going to have a competition to see who can get the new crew member the fastest. Tery will stay here with everyone else and take care of Sky." Coro explained to him.

"First off, Who am I getting and _where_ are they?" Harrow asked confused.

"Misaka Mokoto, and we're racing in there." Coro replied as she pointed out the window at the city in the distance.

"Time limit?" Harrow asked for clarification.

"Two months at most." Coro told him before thinking, '_he always takes so long.'_

'_I might make it three months.'_ Coro heard Tery add mentally.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" San counted down before they raced out opposite doors and launched off Exile.

"We might as well set up shop here." Tery sighed as he set Sky gently down on the ground.

…

Harrow jumped off Sky and soared over the ground. As he entered the city limits he heard a girl cry out from below min in one of the back alley streets.

'_I may as well help, it'll take even Coro several days to find her target in this city.'_ Harrow thought as he dropped onto the ground around the corner from where the girl was. Casualty, Harrow walked around the corner and saw a guy holding a girl who was sparking off electricity.

"That won't work on me girly. I can turn my body to stone and negate your shock." Harrow heard him say as he held the girl against the brick wall.

"Hey! Let her go and pick on someone your own size!" Harrow yelled at the man.

The man turned and looked at Harrow, "Scram! Unless you don't know what's good for you!" the mugger yelled at him, dropping the girl and stood his full height to look down on Harrow.

"I know what's best for me and that girl there." Harrow said before he tried to punch the man in the jaw. The man stopped Harrow's punch by grabbing his hand, with a smirk harrow turned around and hurled the guy over his shoulder and into a brick wall at the end of the ally.

"You'll pay for that you punk!" the man screamed a second later as he charged back at Harrow. Slowly, Harrow pulled out a quarter from his pocket and aimed at the man thinking, '_Man it's a good thing I practiced all of my powers on Sky.'_

"Ha! You think you can hurt me with that! Only one of the Level fives can hurt me!" The man mocked as he charged Harrow.

"But I'm not a level five." Harrow replied back calmly and venomously as Volts of electricity covered him in an arching dome. Releasing all the power at once though his arm, Harrow watched as the quarter was lifted off his hand and blasted towards the man. The discharge from the shot expanded out in a massive blast of electricity and light. As the electricity dissipated, Harrow looked around, the man was nowhere in sight, one of the many dumpsters lining the walls was melted to the ground, and in front of Harrow's foot was a five foot wide scorch mark that narrowed to a point several hundred feet farther down the alley.

Standing still, Harrow remembered the girl behind him and turned around to find her. She was curled up in a ball next to the brick wall. Harrow slowly walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder and asked, "Are you ok? The man's gone now."

...

The girl flinched as she felt him touch her and had the strange feeling of power leaving her, while at the same time entering her body. She uncurled and stood up facing him a fet feet away, holding a silver coin on top of her fist.

"Get away!" She yelled at him before arching the coin towards him with all her power. The coin from the girl's hand launched with far less power than Harrow's had done, zapped towards him. Harrow reacted instantly and held out his hand in front of him.

As the electricity faded, the girl was surprised to find Harrow still standing in front of her but, was even more shocked when he held out his hand towards her and asked, "Here, do you want this back?", calmly opening his hand, revealing a slightly melted silver coin.

...

Harrow watched as the girl's legs buckled. Racing forward, Harrow just managed to catch her in his arms as she collapsed.

"We need to get you somewhere safe." he said to himself as he picked her up and walked out of the ally. Looking around, Harrow spotted a sign to his right, pointing down the road three miles for a hospital.

'_Well, at least it isn't four miles.'_ Harrow thought to himself as he walked. Passing several restaurants as he walked, Harrow suddenly heard a gasp from the nearest restaurant, before three girls ran from it and blocked his path.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Akia?!" one of the girls yelled at him as he stopped a few feet in front of them.

"I'm taking her to the hospital. I just stopped a guy from mugging and beating her up a few alleys back." Harrow explained cautiously to the trio.

"Lier! Akia is a level four railgunner. She doesn't need any help defending herself!" they yelled in protest.

"Hi guys...Please believe this man." the girl said weakly from Harrow's arms, startling him.

" ..you need to rest, I'm taking you to the nearest hospital." Harrow told her before he turned to the trio of girls, "Sorry, but I need through."

With three large strides, Harrow jumped over the girl's heads and continued to walk quickly to the hospital. As he arrived an got the girl checked in, the nurse pulled out a card from the girl's purse and swiped it through the machine.

"Akia Benjite, level four, relative of Misaka Mokoto, level five railgunner. Sir, if you could please sit over there and wait we'll have someone bring you to her room after the checkup." the nurse read off the screen.

Several minutes passed before a nurse walked up to Harrow and took him down the hall to a room where the girl was laying in a bed. As Harrow entered the room, the girl opened her eyes and saw him before sitting up. As Harrow sat down on the bed next to her's and took off his hat the girl kept staring at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly as she layed back on some of the pillows.

"My name is Harrow Sharp, I'm the engineer in my friend's ship….I take it that you're Akia?" Harrow said back as he rested his chin on his hands, while his hat sat smoking lightly on the bed next to him.

"Your hat...it's smoking. How?" she said as she caught sight of the hat.

"Nice change in subject. I was going to tell you, but you didn't answer my question." Harrow replied with a smile at the girl's way of avoiding questions.

"Yeah. My name is Akia Benjite and I must say, thankyou for saving me." She said with defeat.

"There, that wasn't so bad now, was it." Harrow said with a smile as he picked up his hat and placed it in her hands.

"This hat uses steam from my heart to smoke, the more emotion I have, the more steam comes out." Harrow explained happily with a feeling of trust in Akia. For several minutes they both sat there in silence with Harrow watching Akia, and Akia shifting her eyes between the hat and Harrow.

"I take it you have a question." Harrow told her, taking the improv.

"Um...I'm a level four railgunner, one of only twenty in the city, and seven of those are level fives. They are the strongest in the city with their esper powers, and yet, here you are with a railgun ability that makes mine look peuny. So, what level are you?" She hesitantly asked Harrow.

"First off, _what_ are 'esper powers', and what are levels?" Harrow asked her, knocking her off guard.

"How can you not know what esper powers and Levels are? The whole world practically knows." Akia replied incredulously before realizing, "Unless...you're-"

"Not from this planet." Harrow said interrupting her, "Well, dimension is more like it. I'm just one of a few crew mates who can travel between them. Currently we are looking for our crew members, people chosen to help protect these dimensions, I was interrupted in my search to save you."

"So you must enroll in my school to see what your power levels are!" Akia told him as her friends burst into the room.

"Akia! Thank Goodness!" they said as they sat down on the end of the bed Harrow was on.

"Guys, meet our new classmate, Harrow sharp!"Akia explained happily to them, "He's going to help us win in the tournament against Misika!"

"What's this tournament about?" Harrow asked worriedly.

"two school grades fight against each other in an annual game. The field is two miles long and a half mile wide. The goal is to knock down poles on the opposing teams side. If we win, we get to ask one person on the other team to do anything we want!" Akia and her friends explained.

"But first we need to get you registered and tested tomorrow. By the way, where is he going to stay?" the girls asked among themselves.

"He cant stay with us." the three explained.

"I guess I'm stuck with the short straw." Akia said with a sigh.

"Hey! what is that supposed to mean?" Harrow asked with a grin.

"Akia, your good to go." A nurse told them as she walked by the room.

…


	14. The Games

Chapter 14

The next day, Harrow registered with Akia at her school's office and was tested for esper powers.

"I don't get it. How do you not have esper powers? I saw you yesterday melt a dumpster to the ground!" Akia protested at they walked onto the field.

"Akia! you're here!" several groups yelled in appreciation before gathering around Harrow and explaining the attack plan to him.

"So, you got the plan?" Akia said after they finished.

"Yea, but when we start have everyone stay behind me. I'm going to show them I have a power." Harrow told them before they readied themselves on the line. Suddenly, an air horn sounded and everyone raced forward, but staying behind Harrow. Suddenly, Harrow a bright flash coming towards him. Without slowing, he drew his twin katanas and sliced the incoming projectile in two just as he stopped in the middle of the field.

Harrow reached into his pocket and brought out a quarter. As he held it in his hand, he slowly began to build up energy.

…

Kuroko, the leader of the opposing team, watched as a boy dressed in white held up his arm line a railgun while everyone on his team stood behind him and defended him.

"He's a railgun. I thought your cousin would be the one to attack us Misaka. Would you please try to block it from hitting our forces." She told a teen with light brown hair who was standing next to her.

"With pleasure." the girl replied back to Koroko, and walked forward from their teen's front lines.

As Kuroko watched the boy charge, the arcs of energy domeing over him, she wondered why he was waiting so long. Having grown up with Misaka, Kuroko knew that a railgunner only needed to wait for five seconds before unleashing their most powerful attack.

"something's not right." Kuroko told one of her battle advisers as the arcs around the boy grew larger every second and Misaka was ready to defend their line.

Kuroko gasped in surprise as the boy's twin katanas shot several feet in front of him, morphing into a large blue ring several feet in diameter, and hovered in the air. Then, another ring made of blue tubes about two feet long formed a few feet behind the first, and a blue bowl with a hole in its bottom, hovered in its center.

"What esper power does he have?!" several students asked as lightning arced from the ground to the rings.

Kuroko watched in amazement at the dome of lightning arcs shrank and a third ring appeared in the line made of long, yellow rods. Slowly, the blue tubes began to rotate with pulses from one of the yellow rods and as they sped up to high velocity, the yellow rods started to rotate in the opposite direction. As the last set of rods began to blur into one complete yellow ring, it extended forward until it touched the first ring.

Then, Kuroko felt the massive amount of energy in the air as the dome around the boy grew. Suddenly, he launched the coin through the center of the rings. The coin suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a massive, solid white, beam that streaked over everyone's heads and hit their poles. Kuroko felt herself lifted up and thrown several hundred yards by a shock wave. As the poles suddenly blew up, the blast raised a mushroom cloud several miles into the sky, with lightning arcing off the sides. As Kuroko woke up, she looked behind her and saw all her team's poles were replaced by a crater several hundred feet in diameter.

'_I think he is a level six.'_ Kuroko thought as she fell to the ground exhausted.

…

Harrow turned around and saw his team's astonishment. Slowly, Akia walked up to him.

"I saw you fight that guy in the alley...But, I never knew you had this much power." Akia told him slowly before adding as she pointed to a row of stunned scientists and teachers in the stands, "At least you're not powerless."

"Yeah, well.. traveling through dimensions does that to you." Harrow joked with a grin before turning around and told Akia, "Come on, we better help them with the injured. I think I overdid it."

...


	15. Electrical Music

Chapter 15

Several hours after the game, Harrow sat in a classroom with Akia, listening to a lecture from the teacher on how to control esper powers better. Suddenly, a man in a white lab coat walked in to the the room.

"Umm. Excuse me Miss Taska, but may I borrow Akia and Harrow for a moment? we are doing a lab that requires both of them." the man said nervously.

"Of course Tom." Miss Taska replied with a smile before excusing them.

As Harrow and Akia walked into the science lab, Mr. tomara, or Tom, explained to them, "We are currently working on sound. More specifically how energy can be transferred to sound."

"So, why couldn't you use one of the railguns from your class?" Akia wondered.

"They can't produce, or handle the energy needed to make sound. they are only level 2's." Tom explained to her before continuing, "Now, I need both of your to face each other with your fingers splayed apart. Akia, make yourself negatively charged. Harrow, you're going to be positive and the power supply, the electricity should jump from your fingers to Akia's."

Akia and Harrow stood as they were told a few feet apart in the middle of the room.

"Begin." Tom replied as Harrow shot lightning at a steady pace through his fingers. the lightning arced to Akia's fingers as planed, making a high buzzing sound. Harrow experimented a few minutes, changing the power up and down and arcing multiple at once, the buzzing ranged from piercing high to rumble low. Suddenly Harrow had an idea and looked Akia straight in the eye before winking. As the energy arced between them, Harrow began messing with the power again rhythmically. As the arcs danced in front of an amazed crowd, a song formed that several people recognized and began to dance to.

Throughout the school, buzzing music could be heard as the classes welcomed the break. As Harrow and Akia finished their performance, Misaka walked into the room listening to the music and stood behind Akia, out of the way. Suddenly, Harrow felt something blast into his back. Harrow turned and saw a man in a red shirt holding a large gun. As the blackness of unconsciousness creeped into him, Harrow heard Akia and Misaka collapse unconscious behind him.

Suddenly, Harrow woke up in a large airplane hanger. As more sense returned, he realized that both his legs were chained to a red I-beam girder, while both wrists had handcuffs running behind him. Then, the thing his back was against gave a little and he released his cuffs were on Akia's wrists too. Misaka was beside him also, chained similar to him, but her wrist cuffs were attached to the chain of his by about five feet of solid iron chain.

Then, he remembered what happened. giving a look of concern, Harrow twisted around and saw under Akia's back collar a black tooth of a gear.

'_Dam! why did this happen to her?!' _he thought as he checked Akia for other injuries before he turned to Misaka and saw the same mark on her back as well.


	16. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I have some bad news, I have to pause production of this book for now, But I Promise that I will be back in August to continue the adventure!**

***Note: I only own Exile, May, Q, Harrow, Coro, Tery, Midnight Sky, and the plot of this story. The rest I don't Own.***


End file.
